Une semaine pour la convaincre
by carottedeschamps
Summary: Draco a changé, beaucoup changé, la guerre est terminé et il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il est tombé amoureux aussi mais de qui me direz vous ? De celle à laquelle personne ne pourrait s'attendre: Hermione Granger. Et il c'est donné une semaine ... Une semaine pour la convaincre qu'il l'aimait réellement et qu'il n'était plus le même
1. Journée 1

Bonjour=)

Nouvelle sur ce site je vous présente ma fancfiction ;) C'est une **dramione**, pour ceux qui ne le saurais pas il s'agit du couple Hermione Granger Draco Malefoy.

J'espère quelle vous plaira bien évidemment** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à la grande Rowling  
**

oui même Draco n'est pas à moi :(

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez

Jour 1

Il s'était donné une semaine pour la convaincre, elle la "sang de bourbe" , celle qu'il ne pensait jamais aimer. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, elle était restée cette fille qui aimait lire, physiquement elle était toujours la même. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour être aveuglé à ce point par les idées de ce père de manière à ne pas la remarquer... Ce yeux couleurs chocolats le rendait fou. La guerre était enfin fini , de nombreux morts dans les deux clans et Potter avec tué Lord Voldemort. Son père était en prison et lui Draco vivait avec sa mère dans leur manoir. Avant cette guerre il était respecté et admiré maintenant il était considéré comme un lâche ne s'étant impliqué réellement dans aucun camp, il n'avait plus aucun allié hormis Zabini. Même Pansy qui le suivait comme un toutou s'était détournée de lui et parlait dans son dos. Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui, les yeux plongés dans un livre ,ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Le choc fit tomber la fille par terre. Draco lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Granger, dit il avec un hochement de tête

-Un problème serpent ? Ho non ne me touche pas je pourrais te contaminer avec mon sang, répliqua la lionne, une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

Elle ramassa son livre, lui lança un regard méprisant et parti vers leurs appartements, oui leurs appartements.

En effet, Hermione et Draco étaient préfets en chefs, ils avaient donc droit à une chambre magnifique, une salle de bains grandiose ... Mais ils étaient aussi obligé de cohabiter, d'effectuer des rondes et comme l'avait préciser Mc Gonagall

-Interdiction de s'entre tuer!

Il soupira et continua son chemin.

-Méprise, murmura-t-il au portrait qui gardait leurs appartements, c'était Granger qui avait choisi le mot de passe. Elle lui avait dit que c'était ce quelle pensait en le regardant.

Leur salle commune était vide, Hermione devait être dans sa chambre, Draco se dirigea vers la sienne . Il ferma doucement la porte et la contempla. En parfait serpentard, sa chambre était décoré dans des tons argents et verts, la pièce était froide, sans vie. Draco soupira, il avait fini par haïr ses couleurs, elles le séparaient de sa lionne.

-Mione, entendit il

Draco sortit de sa chambre, sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix.

-Tiens la belette, on attend sa copine ? lança-t-il agressivement à Ron. Celui-ci était un chanceux, Il était avec Hermione depuis 1 mois ..

-Ho la fouine tu es seul ? Pansy te parle plus ? répliqua Ron agacée

Immédiatement, Draco lui sauta à la gorge, les deux hommes commencèrent à se battre

-Arrêtez enfin, hurla la voix d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien

Hermione se tenait devant eux , les mains sur les hanches, elle semblait furieuse, ses yeux chocolats brillaient d'indignation. Mais ce n'est pas ce détail qui interpella Draco, c'était sa tenue. Hermione était magnifique, elle avait lissé ses cheveux et revêtu une robe simple et bleu qui la mettait en valeur. Elle n'était que très légèrement maquillée mais le trait de crayon rendait ses yeux encore plus sublimes.

-Vous êtes pitoyables! Ronald je t'avais demandé d'être tranquille le temps que je me prépare, hurla-t-elle à celui-ci

Ron se recroquevilla et murmura timidement

-Désolé Mione...

-Quand à toi Malefoy, elle se tourna vers lui, comme d'habitude ses yeux étaient méprisants, laisse nous nous amuser tranquille pour une fois!

-Ha et c'est le rat de bibliothèque qui me dit ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissait le mot "s'amuser" Granger, les mots étaient sortit avant que Draco ai réfléchi.

La lionne le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Ron qui semblait vouloir tuer le serpentard.

-Viens Ron, elle tourna les talons sans un regards pour Draco et entraîna son copain avec elle. Le portrait ce referma sur eux laissant Draco seul avec sa peine. Hors de lui il frappa du poing la vitre . Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas une fois dans sa vie être gentil?! Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa main saignait. Le portait pivota laissant entrer une fille à la chevelure flamboyante.

-Un problème Mini Weasley ? demanda Draco, détachant ses yeux du plafond

-Ginny, je m'appelle Ginnny, réplique la jeune fille agacée, tu sais ou es Mione?

-Pourquoi je serais ou elle se cache ? demanda Draco

-Vous vivez ensemble je te signale, la voix de la jeune fille était anxieuse

-Elle est partit avec La belette, finit par répondre le serpent

- Malefoy, on parle de mon frère il s'appel Ron, répliqua la rousse

-Je te répond ce qui est déjà beaucoup ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois poli bref quel est le problème?

-Rien, je voulais juste lui parler, répondit Ginny, elle agita sa baguette et la main de Draco cicatrisa. Elle sortit rapidement le laissant pensif. Il passa sa soirée allongé sur le canapé à penser à elle, finalement, vers une heure du matin, la lionne n'était toujours pas rentrée. Draco agacé regagna sa chambre et finit pas s'assoupir. Vers trois heures du matin, des éclats de voix le réveillère en sursaut. C'était Hermione et Ron, l'un était visiblement plus éméché que l'autre. Draco s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte d'Hermione et tendit l'oreille.

-Ron sort d'ici, hurlait Hermione, tu m'a trompée et avec Lavande en plus ! Et ...

-Et du calme ma jolie, répliqua la belette d'une voix pâteuse , c'est pas de ma faute si elle est mieux roulée que toi. Et puis t'es trop prude!

La main d'Hermione rencontra la joue de Ron, jusqu'à là, Draco rigolait de la tournure que prenait les évènements mais sa conversation avec Mini Weasley lui revint en mémoire. Elle devait vouloir prévenir la lionne de la conduite de son frère.

-Imbécile, la voix d'Hermione tremblait

-Silencio, le sort était jeté par Ron. Inquiet Draco ne pouvait savoir ce qui ce passait, il attendit cinq minutes, la belette ne sortait toujours pas. Alors il ouvrit la porte et le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui le terrifia. Hermione allongée par terre, les joues striées de larmes, subissaient les coups de Ron. Sans hésiter, Draco agita sa baguette et Ron fut projeter au loin

-Dégage, cracha Draco à l'adresse de Ron

Celui-ci sortit en titubant, Hermione n'avait pas bougée et tremblaint de tout ses membres. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco et ce quelle y vit la stupéfia. Ses yeux gris étaient empreint d'une anxiété que la brune ne pouvait négligée. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- ça va ? murmura-t-il

La lionne ne répondit pas et fondit en larmes, bouleversé, le serpent la prit doucement dans ses bras, la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui. Il la porta doucement jusqu'a son lit, les sanglots de la lionne se calmait, il la berça pendant près d'une heure puis elle s'endormit. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser ses souvenirs, il ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne son amour de la sorte. Alors d'une voix triste et douloureuse il murmura le sortilège.

-Oubliettes


	2. Journée 2

Re Bonjour

Je vois que certains d'entre vous ont commencés à lire ma fic j'espère quelle vous plait =) Je poste le deuxième chapitre ce soir mais le troisième attendra. Je prévois de faire environs sept chapitres un par journée et je pense qu'il y aura une suite ;)

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Rowlling**

S'il vous plait donnez moi vôtre avis parce que si c'est nul j'arrête là pas la peine d'être ridicule en attendant enjoy x)

Journée 2

Elle se réveille avec un mal de crâne impossible, elle ouvre péniblement les yeux, Malefoy est devant elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? crache -t-elle

-Je venais te dire que tu es en retard on a cours avec Rogue dans moins d'une heure, répond le serpent d'une voix atone

Hermione fixe Draco, elle a rêvé ou elle a vu dans ses yeux de la douleur?

-Heuuuuu, je vais me préparer alors, la lionne se lève et passe devant Draco.

Draco l'entend chantonner sous la douche, il s'assoit sur le canapé du salon adjacent à la salle de bains.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

Il l'a sent triste, ça le rend malade, Draco voudrait l'aider mais il est son ennemi...

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul_

Hermione sort de la salle de bains, elle semble hésiter à lui adresser la parole.

-Tu sais quelque chose de ce qui c'est passer hier ?, murmure-t-elle

-Non, il refuse de la regarder

- J'y vais on va être en retard, la jeune femme s'éloigne.

Elle descend lentement les escaliers et s'assoit à la table des gryffondors, elle fusille Ron du regard. Harry les regardent:

-Heuuuuuu, il c'est passé quelque chose?

-Ils parleront quand il voudront, réplique Ginny, hein Hermi ? Hermiiiii?

Mais la lionne ne les écoute plus, elle regarde Draco entré dans la salle et s'assoir à la table des serpentard avec Zabini. Ginny suit le regard de sa meilleure amie, et la regarde étonnée.

-Hermi ?, répète Harry

-Hein ? oui quoi ?, la jeune fille semble perdue

- Ca va ?

-Oui bien sur, je vais à la bibliothèque à plus, et elle file vers son refuge.

Draco la regarde partir, Pansy elle fixe Draco

-Dray, on a décidé de refaire de toi notre prince de serpentard, la seule chose à faire est de blesser une sang de bourbe. On a choisit Granger vu qu'il y a une mini attirance entre vous deux, embrasse là et plante là ensuite. On peut parfaitement refaire de toi la star que tu était alors ? , Pansy semble fière de son monologue

Zabini regarde son meilleur ami, inquiet. Draco lui hésite, mais il pense à sa mère elle serait si fière alors sans réfléchir il lance:

-Oui je m'en occupe

-Ok , Pansy jubile, tu dois l'embrasser à la fin du match de Quiditch qui aura lieu ce soir contre les gryffi, bonne chance. Pansy quitte la pièce suivie par ses amies.

-T'es sérieux ?, Blaise fixe Draco, tu peux pas lui faire ça en plus tu l'aime ! Oui ai pas cet air étonné ça crève les yeux réfléchis Mec!

-Je suis sérieux Zabini, je suis le prince de Serpentard er je récupèrerais ma place!

La grande salle se vide peut à peut, la journée passe pour tous sans incidents majeurs, tous ont hâte de voir la match du soir. Rogue comme d'habitude enlève des points à tout les élèves sauf aux serpents. La pénombre commence à tomber, les élèves avancent vers le terrain. Tout le monde est excité, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles soutiennent Grydondors.

Les joueurs entrent sur le terrain, Harry est capitaine et Ron gardien comme d'habitude, Hermione les encourage et agite sa bannière "Allez Gryffondors". Puis c'est au tour des serpentards, Hermione sent son coeur se serrer, elle regarde Draco, le capitaine s'avancer sous les acclamations des serpentards. Les deux capitaines se serrent la main et le match débute, la foule est en liesse. Luna commente la match d'une voix rêveuse.

-Ho c'est le beau Draco se Serpentard qui vole vers moi ? Ha les serpentard marquent

Les Serpentard hurlent de joie, plusieurs buts sont marqués, seul les vif d'or peut faire gagner les Gryffondors. Harry a l'air inquiet et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de penser que le match est perdu.

-REGARDEZ, le beau Draco semble suivre quelque chose !, la voix de Luna fait sursauter les élèves.

En effet, les deux attrapeurs sont coudes à coudes, leurs visages sont crispés par l'effort, une main se tend et l'attrape.

-Serpentard gagne, hurle Luna

Hermione ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse, elle sourit à Draco. A son étonnement, il lui rend, le stade se vide, les serpentards vont fêter leur victoire et les autres vont se coucher. Draco se pose au sol , Zabini l'attendai

-Vas y, dit Draco

Blaise laisse on ami à regret. Draco s'avance vers Hermione, elle parle avec Luna.

-Excuse moi Loufoca, je peux parler à Hermione? interroge -t-il

-Elle s'appelle Luna! Vas y Luna on finira demain, Hermione embrasse affectueusement la blonde et se tourne vers Draco. Luna s'éloigne.

- Granger,

_Mon triste coeur bave à la poupe,  
Mon coeur couvert de caporal :  
Ils y lancent des jets de soupe,  
Mon triste coeur bave à la poupe :  
Sous les quolibets de la troupe  
Qui pousse un rire général,  
Mon triste coeur bave à la poupe,  
Mon coeur couvert de caporal !_

Ithyphalliques et pioupiesques  
Leurs quolibets l'ont dépravé !  
Au gouvernail on voit des fresques  
Ithyphalliques et pioupiesques.  
Ô flots abracadabrantesques,  
Prenez mon coeur, qu'il soit lavé !  
Ithyphalliques et pioupiesques  
Leurs quolibets l'ont dépravé !

Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques,  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?  
Ce seront des hoquets bachiques  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques :  
J'aurai des sursauts stomachiques,  
Moi, si mon coeur est ravalé :  
Quand ils auront tari leurs chiques  
Comment agir, ô coeur volé ?

-Depuis quand tu connais des poèmes moldus Malefoy ?, demande la lionne troublée

Elle est d'ailleurs si troublée qu'elle ne remarque pas Pansy, cachée derrière un siège.

- Depuis que t'aime Mione , murmure le serpent

Il s'approche lentement de la jeune fille, lui laissant le choix de se reculer, mais elle ne fait pas un geste. Elle a les yeux plongés dans les siens, ses yeux gris profond comme un océan l'envoûte. Elle ferme les yeux et Dray pose ses lèvres sur celle de la rouge et or. C'est d'abord un baiser tendre et doux, aucun des deux n'entend le déclic qui vient percer le silence. Puis le baiser devient plus passionner, les deux cherchent à prouver leurs amours. Enfin ils se séparent et Draco replonge dans la rélité.

-C'est vrai ? demande la Lionne, tu ... tu m'aime?

Un ange passe, les yeux de la rouge et or sont pleins d'espoir, et il hésite. Oui c'est vrai, oui il l'aime mais sa réputation passe d'abord alors il se décide.

-Mais non!, ses yeux sont froids, c'était juste un paris mais ne t'inquiète pas je dirais que tu embrasse bien pour une "sang de bourbe"

La jeune fille est figée, elle tremble mais elle reste digne, elle le fixe puis court vers leurs appartements, elle s'effondre sur son lit,. Elle pleure, elle a mal si mal. Elle prend un comprimé et tombe dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Dray lui rentre une heure après, il n'ose pas aller la voir, sans un mot, il s'allonge. Deux jours déjà de perdu, il ne lui en reste plus que quatre pour conquérir l'élu de son coeur. Et il vient de commettre une énorme erreur ...

Voilà le deuxième chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresse la chanson que chante Mione est **Jar of Hearts** - de** Christinna Perry **et le poème de Dray est un de** Rimbaud - Le coeur volé**

J'espère que cela vous à plus=) supositions conseils et autres surtout critiques sont les bienvenues !=)


	3. Journée 3

Bonjour =)

Merci à tout ceux qui on lu ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait ;)

**_faerycyn_** merci pour ta reviw qui m'a fait super plaisir =) j'ai essayé de ralentir l'histoire j'espère que cela t'ira mieux =) _**dracinora:**_ Salut =) Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui j'espère qu'il te plaira

Je rappelle juste que les personnages appartiennent à **Rowlling**

Troisième Journée

Dray ouvrit lentement les yeux, la soirée d'hier lui revint en tête. Enervé, il se cacha sous son oreiller mais ne put y rester longtemps, des coups frappés à la porte l'obligère à parler.

- «... Trez

-Bonjour Malefoy

Draco se redressa brusquement, c'était sa lionne, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien...Ces yeux étaient cernés et rougis, elle semblait très très très fatigué. Mais elle n'était pas une griffy pour rien, elle essayait de n'en faire rien paraître.

-Granger

-Tu sais qu'on est Mercredi non ?Bon alors j'espère que tu n'a pas oublier qu'on doit préparer la salle de bal ensemble ? Ho ne prend pas cet air étonné tu sais parfaitement que le Bal du Printemps à lieu ce soir! Tu as des idées?

-Heuuu entre déjà, propose le vert et argent

Hermione hésite, puis finit par s'avancer, elle prend une chaise et attend qu'il parle.

-Bon alors réfléchissons...

-Bien tu n'y a pas pensé te fatigue pas je vais me débrouiller tout seule, la lionne se lève et commence à partir furieuse

- Assister Mione ...

La jeune fille se retourne et le fixe, elle s'approche lentement de lui et pointe sa baguette sur son menton.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler Mione serpent

Et elle part définitivement en claquant la porte, Hermione est hors d'elle, elle s'assoit sur le canapé. Elle entend le tableau bougé pour laisser parler quelqu'un: Ron intimidé, Ginny et Harry se tiennent devant elle.

-Ronald qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hermione, ils savent tout je leur ai tout dit et ... et je suis désolé je me suis comporté comme le pire des imbéciles, j'aurais du te dire que j'aimais Lavande et pas te tromper... Je m'en veux je suis vraiment désolé... Je t'ai frappé alors qu'on ai meilleur ami et je m'en veux je ... Je voudrais que tout ça ne soit pas arrivé mais je ne peux pas tout effacer alors je veux juste te demander pardon, murmure Ron

- Ron... Comprend moi mais je ne peux pas te pardonner pour le moment mais j'accepte tes excuse .

Le jeune homme comprend qu'elle ne veut plus lui parler il se lève et sort. Hermione tombe en pleur dans les bras de Harry et de Ginny. Harry semble sincèrement désolé.

-Mione, finit par dire le survivant, on est pas venu que pour ça voilà je crois que ... enfin Ginny croit, se reprend il

-Oui je crois que tu aime Draco, ho et ne fais pas cette tête là je sais que tu es attirée par lui, la rousse

regarde sa meilleure amie

Celle-ci ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Luna entre en coup de vent

-Hermione, elle prend la brune dans ces bras, je ne savais pas que Draco était un imbécile à ce point!Tu as vu les affiches?

Hermione sent son saang se glacer, elle suffoque, finalement elle sort de la pièce en courant suivi par ces trois amis. Arrivé dans la couloir elle la remarque enfin, une affiche faisant toute la largeur du mur. Elle représente la scène d'hier soir avec pour légende "Quand les serpents dominent les lions". Hermione pâlit mais ne dit rien.

-Tu n'était pas au courant ? demande Luna étonnée

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais chercher ma baguette vous allez m'aidez.

Hermione part à toute vitesse, elle entre en bousculant au passage Draco qui e comprend pas pourquoi la jeune fille lui lance un regard mauvais. Hermione prend sa baguette et repart. Elle rejoint ses amis.

-Bon vous savez que le bal du Printemps a lieu ce soir donc on va s'en occuper!

-Mais Mione et ce qui vient de ce passer ? Le survivant semble gêner mais suit son ami vers la grande salle.

-Je m'en fiche Harry

Les gryffondors aidés de Luna travaillent toute l'après midi, Hermione est renfermée sur elle même. Vers 16 H00 Ginny pose sa baguette.

-STOP, c'est bon on a fini par contre nous on a encore du boulot avec nous même ! Harry chéris va te préparer, Luna vient avec nous on va se préparer chez Mione et Neville t'invite.

Luna, Ginny et Hermione se dirigent vers l'appartement d'Hermione, elles entrent tranquillement et vont dans la salle de bains. Luna se maquille dans tes tons doré, Ginny elle dans tes tons violets et Hermione choisis du bleu.

Puis les trois amies se coiffent, Ginny opte pour un chignon, Luna une queue de cheval et Hermione ne sait pas quoi faire de sa cheveux

-Vient Mione je vais te coiffer, déclare Ginny

En quelques coup de baguette, elle lisse les cheveux d'Hermione et les laisse flotter librement. Puis elles sortent de la salle de bains et vont dans la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci sait qu'elle doit ouvrir le bal avec Draco, comme le veux la tradition .Les trois filles enfilent une robe en accord avec leurs maquillages.

-On va te laisser faire ton entrée avec Malefoy soit forte Mione, Ginny embrasse son amie et sort en entrainant Luna.

Hermione sort de sa chambre, Malefoy l'attend sur le canapé, il a revêtu un costard noir et quelques mèches lui tombent devant les yeux, il est séduisant. Il lève les yeux et elle peut lire dans ses yeux une étincelle de désir, il la trouve sublime. Sans un mot, il se lève lui prend la main et plonge ses yeux dans les siens dans les siens. Les yeux chocolats rencontrent des yeux gris magnifique, le temps se suspend.

-On y va ? murmure le jeune homme

-Hein ? heu oui, la lionne rougit

Ils marchent dans les couloirs et rejoignent la grande salle. Quand ils entrent tout les murmures se taisent et fixent le couple d'un soir. La salle était magnifique et Draco se souvint qu'il aurait du aider Hermione à la préparer mais elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. A la place de l'estrade des professeurs, un orchestre jouait des musiques de tout les genres. Les grandes tables des quatres maison avaient disparues, elle avait choisie de mettre plusieurs tables rondes dans toutes la salle. Le centre était libéré et accueillait un vaste espace pour danser et le côté droit était consacré au buffet. Des fleurs tombaient du plafond mais disparaissaient avant d'avoir touché le sol. La salle étai magnifique! Ils s'avancent et ouvre la danse. Plusieurs couples les suivent dont Neville et Luna. Pansy dans son coin semble hors d'elle et décide d'humilier la Gryffondor un peu plus, elle met quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans un verre. A la fin de leur danse ,l'air de rien, elle propose à Draco de l'offrir à la -ci l'accepta méfiante mais, au bout de quelques gorgées, elle sembla se détendre et d'un seul coup embrassa Dray. Tout les regard étaient braqués sur eux.

-J'aime Draco Malefoy, clama -t-elle

Les gens la fixaient à la fois horrifiés et désolés pour elle, Draco ne comprend pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Il regarde Pansy hilare et comprit alors le manège de la vipère. Sans un mot,il entraîna la rouge et or et la raccompagne. Il l'allonge sur son lit la jeune fille le regarde.

-Reste, s'il te plait je t'aime tu sais...

-Je ne peux pas Mione on ne peut pas , demain tu ne voudra plus de moi... Je suis désolé... Moi aussi je t'aime et je crois que je me suis comporté comme un imbécile en faisant passer ma réputation avant toi ...murmure le jeune homme.

Ginny entre au même moment, elle remarque Dray mais ne dit rien et le pousse doucement hors de la chambre. La rousse s'allonge aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et tente de la calmer. Draco les laisse et rejoint sa chambre, il se sent mal ...Peu de temps après il finit par fermer les yeux et plonge dans un sommeil agité.

Un troisième jour venait de s'écouler, il ne lui en restait plus que quatre...

Voilà je vous présente le troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plait =)n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis =)


	4. Recomendations et conseils

Bonjour =)

comme c'est ma première fanfic je me pose pleins de questions ...

Je ne sais pas trop quel tournant donné à la fic donc je voudrais vous demander votre avis =)

Et pensez vous que je dois la continuez ?

Merci

Carotte qui doute


	5. Journée 4 partie 1

Bonjour =)

Déjà merci à tous pour votre soutien ;)

**espe29 **merci pour ta rewiev j'espère que la suite te plaira

**nissa31**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une rewiev ;) excellente n'est pas le terme mais je fais de mon mieux =)

**Mcgo camspi:** Contente de te voir ma belle pour être totalement honnête je ne sais pas non plus comment je vais faire finir l'histoire =,)C'est vrai que je suis méchante avec Ron c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait s'excuser, je ne le déteste pas et puis c'est pas de sa faute si il existe x)

**lilarose12 **Ta rewiew m'a fait super plaisir ! Savoir que tu me soutiens me fait super plaisir ! J'ai essayé de faire attention aux fautes de frappes tu me diras ce que tu en pense ;) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise =)

**PetitePatateDouce** Je vais expliquer juste après pourquoi je doute ;) Merci de m'avoir laissé un commentaire =)

**Coq-Cinnelle** Déjà merci de m'avoir écris =)Ensuite tu as parfaitement raison la tournure de mes phares n'est pas parfaite donc j'ai contactée **mapoucinette** pour voir si elle pouvait m'aider =) Je connais bien Loufoca car c'est mon auteur favorite mais je n'oserais jamais lui écrire Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic ou qui l'ont mis en fic favorite =)

Pour ce qui concerne mes doutes c'est simple. J'ai fait une phobie scolaire, j'était incapable d'aller en cours je faisais des crises de paniques, il s'avère que ma phobie est due en partie à un gros manque de confiance en moi... Je me dévalorise tout le temps ... Donc cette phobie a quelque peu diminuée mais le manque de confiance en soie reste ... c'est pour ça que je doute ... Encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'on peut éprouver c'est très dur ... **Merci vraiment à vous de me suivre !**

Bien évidemment je rappelle que tout est à **Roowling** ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que l'arrivée du nouveau personnage ne vous troublera pas trop... =)

Journée 4

Draco était réveillé depuis une heure mais il ne voulait pas se lever, il ne voulait pas affronter son regard... Une chouette se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il alla lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de sa mère:

_Mon cher Fils_

_J'ai appris par le biais de Zabini, ne lui en veux pas, que tu te conduisait comme un imbécile. Oui pardonne mon expression mais tu te comporte mal, je sais que tu veux bien faire mais tu te trompe. Je pense qu'une petite discutions s'impose, de plus, je dois t'annoncer une nouvelle qui va te surprendre au moins autant que moi. Je serais à Poudlard vers 12h00._

_Affectueusement,_

_Ta mère_

Draco posa la lettre sur sa commode la chouette ne voulant pas de réponse était partie. Il soupira et se leva. A peine eu t il poussé la porte qu'il s'arrêta, devant lui se tenait sa lionne.

-Malefoy tu me dois des explications, Hermione le fixait

-Ok mais d'abord assied toi s'il te plait, les deux prirent place sur le canapé, que veux tu savoir ?

-Hier je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'était donc sous véritaserum, qui me l'a donné?

- Moi, mais je ne savais pas que s'en était..., Dray baisa les yeux

-Le véritaserum ne fait pas oublier les évènements ... Et ... Tu m' a dis que tu m'aimais ... A quoi tu joues ?

Draco ne dit pas un mot, il voulait lui avouer mais il n'osait pas...

- Je ... Je voulais te calmer, murmara-t-il

Hermione le regarda, elle était impassible, elle se leva et lui lança

-J'ai des cours à suivre excuse moi d'avoir espérée

Puis elle partit laissant le jeune homme seul il se sentait coupable de laisser entrevoir une relation pour eux deux alors que rien ne serait jamais possible... , il ne bougea pas jusqu'a ce que le portrait grince.

-Draco! Que fait tu à te morfondre dans cette pièce ?!

-Mère ? , Draco se tourna vers sa mère et l'embrassa affectueusement, ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Comment allez vous ?

-Bien mieux depuis que ton père est en prison!, dit-elle avec un sourire , Draco, avant de parler de celle que tu aimes je dois te parler d'une affaire plus ... délicate, ton père n'a pas eu qu'une seule relation... Un soir une mission avec une mangemorte ... il se sentait seul ... Enfin bref, il a eu un fils...

-QUOI ?! , Draco était furieux, c'est une blague ?!

-Enzo entre s'il te plait

Un jeune homme entra, il avait tout comme Dray des yeux gris et une peau pâle mais ses cheveux étaient bruns, il s'avança et serra la main d'un Draco qui semblait près à l'étrangler.

-Bonjour, dit Enzo d'une voie timide

-Salut, lança Dray hargneusement

-Draco, s'il te plait ce n'es pas de sa faute à lui ,c'est ton demi-frère et tu dois l'accepter... Crois moi, j'ai été surprise aussi mais ce jeune homme n'a plus personne et il est charmant nous nous devons de l'aider!Enzo MC Gonagall t'attend vas la voir je te rejoins après.

Enzo quitta la pièce et Dray fixait sa mère.

-Le choixpeau choisira sa maison et il vivre provisoirement avec toi dans l'appartement des prèfets, Dray soit gentil avec lui s'il te plait ...

-Oui mère ..., murmure le serpent

-O mon Dieu je n'avais pas vu l'heure j'ai un rendez vous très important écoute moi Drago il faut que tu réalise que tu te trompe. J'ai moi même été longtemps aveuglé par ton père .. Au début notre mariage était heureux puis ces idées de sang ont tout gâchés... Ne fais pas la même erreur que lui, ne laisse pas tes idées te voler ton amour...Si tu en ressens le besoins je repasserais demain.

Narcisa embrassa son fils et sortit rapidement en même temps que la lionne rentrait.

-Malefoy. Enzo va vivre avec nous, il a été réparti à Gryffondor donc il y aura une nouvelle chambre pour lui près de la mienne provisoirement. Je compte sur toi pour être aimable.

Pendant tout son discours elle n'avait cessé de regarder Enzo un sourire aux lèvres, elle était sous le charme c'était évident.

-Décidément t'es pas un Malefoy tu me fais honte!, cracha le serpent

Passablement énervé Draco claqua la porte de chambre.

-Ne t'en fait pas Enzo ton frère est un imbécile vient.

Hermione le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et allait s'assoir pour lui parler quand Malefoy entra suivit de Pansy.

-Granger, ricanna Pansy, apparemment Enzo est ton ami donc Draco a eu une idée. Il te propose de venir à la soirée organisé par les Serpentards ce soir.

-Et quel est le piège ?

-Aucun voyons!

Bon, est viendra MAIS je Ramène Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville et.

La vipère fit une grimace

-Dray tu en pense quoi ?

-Si tu as besoins de tes amis pour survivre Granger vas y mais on va pas te manger!

Hermione ne répondit pas, et se tourna vers Enzo.

-Tu viens je voudrais te présenter mes amis?

-Pas de problème je te suis , Enzo souriait

Les deux gryffondors se dirigeaient vers la salle commune de leur maison laissant derrière eux un Draco furieux.

Les gryffondors accueillirent chaleureusement Enzo et Mione les présenta

-Alors voici Ginny, Harry, Ronal et Neville, elle s'est Luna elle est à Serdaigle et elle est adorable

-Salut moi c'est Enzo et je suis le frère de .. enfin de Draco, le jeune homme semblait gêné

-Enchanté , Harry lui serra amicalement la main dissipant la gêne qui s'était installée, ne t'inquiète pas on ne choisit pas sa famille je suis bien placé pour te le dire ma famille de moldus est insupportable!

-Bon ce soir stop les révisions!, déclare Hermione

Tous ces amis la fixent.

-Mione, dit le Survivant, tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?

-Non merci tout va bien mais vous êtes tous invités à une soirée chez les serpentard, pas de discutions il s'agit d'aider Enzo à mieux connaître son frère!

Les gryffondors méfiants et peu emballés finirent par accepter, la sonnerie vient leur rappeler qu'ils devaient aller en cours.

La journée s'écoula semblable aux autres, tout le monde s'ennuyait pendant les cours de Bins et Rogue de mauvaise humeur mis plusieurs retenus. Le soir venu, les gryffondors se rendirent aux appartements des préfets pour se préparer. Comme d'habitude Ginny était habillée dans des tons mauve, Luna dans des tons jaune et Mione dans des couleurs bleus, Les garçons eux était tous habillés en costards. Comme Ginny avait Harry pour cavalier et Luna avait Neville, Hermione arriva à la soirée aux bras d'Enzo. Dray sembla agacé de la voir avec son frère mais ne dis rien, il les fit entrer et clama:

-Que la fête commence!

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre, je préfère le scinder en deux car la partie sur la fête sera importante pour la suite de l'histoire ! J'espère que ça vous à plus laisser des rewiev svp*carotte qui vous aime très fort!*

Au passage je vous annonce que cette fic aura probablement une suite qui s'appellera **"L'éternité pour t'aimer"**

Je pense aussi écrire une dramione qui aura pour nom **"****Le jour de sa vie " **et peut être une sur le couple Neville Luna =)

Voilà pleins de projets en préparations j'ai aussi une fiction en cours mais les personnages ne sont tirés d'acun film ou livre tout est à moi, si vous savez comment je peux la postez aidez moi *.*

Merci d'avance à vous bisouuuuus


	6. Journée 4 partie 2

Bonjour =)

Voilà le tout nouveau chapitre =)

Merci à **Coq-Cinnelle ** qui l'a proposer de parler avec **mapoucinette**pour qu'elle m'aide! Elle a été vraiment géniale et j'ai essayé de me baser sur ces conseils et sur les vôtres pour ce nouveau chapitre=)

Réponse au Rewies:

**Mcgo c**oucou ma belle ;) j'ai essayé de prendre tes remarque en compte pour avancer ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plait!

_nissa31 __Fidèle au poste ! Ta rewiev me fait super plaisir=)j'ai essayé de faire plus long j'espère que ça va te plaire!_

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en favoris et qui suivent la fiction ;)

Je rappel que rien ne m'appartient sauf Enzo tout est à **Roowling!**

* * *

2 ème partie

La salle rendait les gryffondors mal à l'aise, tout était verts et argents, les lumières douces rendait la pièce plus secrète et la musique ne permettait pas aux invités de s'entendre tellement le volume était élevé. l'acool coulait à flots et la plupart des seprentards n'étaient déjà plus en état d'avoir une conversation normale. Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry entraîna Ginny danser et Neville suivit son exemple. Hermione resta donc seule avec Enzo et les serpents, Enzo remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement et l'attira vers lui.

-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas tu n'a rien à craindre ok ? c'est juste une bande de serpentard complètement soul !Bon ok la soirée a à peine commencée et déjà aucun n'es capable de bouger!

Il exagérait bien sur mais sa voie douce rassura la lionne qui murmura

-Tu as raison, je suis vraiment idiote!

-Tu es la fille la moins idiote que je connais Mione, mumura le lion

Le regard qu'il lui lançait troublait Hermione. Les yeux plongés de Mione plongés dans ceux d'Enzo ne remarquèrent les regards furieux que lançait Draco. Celui-ci commença à se diriger vers eux mais il fut vite arrêter par Pansy.

-Dracichou, cria Pansy déjà éméchée, tu as vu ton frère est là et il parle avec la je-sais-tout!

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de le fusiller du regard et comprendre pourquoi elle ressentit un pincement de jalousie. Décidée à ne pas gâcher sa soirée, elle s'approcha du bar avec ses amis qui venaient de terminer leurs danses. Harry et Ginny commandèrent des whisky Pur Feu ,Neville de la bière au beurre tout comme Enzo en revanche Luna buvait de l'eau. Hermione stressée par les examens et agacée par la conduite de Pansy décida de lâcher prise et but un Le whisky Pur Feu tout en regardant Draco. Celui-ci essaya d'abord de se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante de Pansy mais captant un regard jaloux d'Hermione il attira Pansy à lui. Le serpent posa ses mains sur les hanches de la vipère et l'embrassa en souriant. La lionne repris alors un, puis deux, puis trois whisky Pur Feu... Elle ne savait plus bien qui elle était et elle s'en fichait, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle aimait son pire ennemi et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa chance. Harry et Ginny lui dirent qu'ils partaient vers une heure du matin, ils lui recommandèrent de faire attention à ne pas trop boire sans savoir que le mal était fait. Et puis qui aurait pu savoir que Miss-je-sais-tout buvait pour une fois? Luna et Neville partirent peu de temps après Ginny et Harry. La lionne elle resta assise sur son tabouret Enzo à ses côtés, Draco éméché ne bougeait plus du canapé. Enzo fixait Hermione depuis un petit moment et il finit par dire:

-Tu viens danser ?

Il s'inquiétait de la voir dans cet état ,ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il n'avait pas besoin de la connaître depuis longtemps pour le savoir...Lui était parfaitement sobre.

-Okayyyyy, cria la Lionne

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels mais ne dit rien, après tout si elle préférais cet incapable à lui... Il les regarda évoluer sur la piste, il était vrai qu'il formait un beau couple tout les deux. Deux gryffondors aucune problème de sang et pas d'idée pour gâcher leur amour... Pendant un instant, le serpent douta de lui. Oui le "Dieu du Sexe" comme on l'appelait avait peur de perdre la partie. Il savait que tout Poudlard vantait son corps parfait et son visage d'ange mais elle n'était pas tout le monde .. Elle était unique et le couple quelle formait avec son frère était magnifique.

-Je vais y aller Mione je suis fatigué tu reste ?, finit par dire Enzo après plusieurs danses

-Ouiiiiii, je suis en pleine forme, hurla la Lionne

Hermione trop occupée à regarder Dray ne comprit pas ce que lui dit et hocha bêtement la tête .Pansy éclata de rire et raccompagna Enzo qui se sentait coupable de la laisser seule, il hésita même à revenir sur ses pas pour la ramener mais la fatigue pris le dessus. Pansy rejoignit les autres fixa Hermione et dit:

-Alors Mis-Je-sais-tout on s'éclate ? Bizarre pour toi non ?

-La ferme Pansy ou est le problème ? Ca fait quoi que je sois intelligente ? C'est une raison pour me mépriser ? Non alors laisse moi pour ce soir!En attendant toi t'es à peu près aussi intelligente qu'un scrout à pétard!

L'assemblée hua Pansy et un garçon se rapprocha de la jeune fille:

-Une danse ?

Persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Enzo elle se laissa faire. Une part d'elle lui hurlait de se reprendre mais elle ne voulait pas ! Après tout elle était humaine avec des failles, elle n'était pas parfaite...Elle était même l'inverse et elle le savait, elle se trouvait laide...Parfois son intelligence lui pesait, elle aurait voulu être une fille normale avec qui les autres parleraient... Mais rien de tout ça ne lui arrivait. Une danse passa puis deux mais ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Au bout d'un mot la lionne laissa échapper une larme et le jeune homme l'essuya puis , remarquant sa fatigue, il l'aida à s'assoir sur un canapé. La nuit fausse notre perception du monde tout parait beau et sans défaut, c'est pourquoi la rouge et or ne vis qu'Enzo et non pas celui qu'elle aimait l'avouer... Pourtant c'était bien lui ...A force de la regarder Draco ne put se retenir, il baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres et s'avança doucement vers elle. La lionne l'enlaça et ils l'embrassèrent. Leurs lèvres se frôlent, leurs souffles se mêlent, ils ne font plus qu'un. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et il a les mains posés sur ces hanches. Cette scène est irréaliste, et pourtant tout se déroule ainsi, comme dans un rêve

-Je t'aime, murmure le serpent

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchote la lionne

Les serpents n'entendent pas ce que les deux amants se murmurent mais leurs comportements les étonnent. Depuis quand ces deux là sont ils ensembles ?! Blaise décidé à aider son ami. Il attrape Alice, une serpentard qui lui plaît depuis un moment et l'embrasse. Immédiatement tous se retournent vers eux en criant et oublient les deux amoureux. Ceux-ci n'ont d'ailleurs pas remarqués le bruit autour d'eux.

-Viens passer une nuit, juste une nuit ou on serait tout les deux rien que tout les deux. Je te demanderais rien après juste une nuit pour espérer une nuit pour y croire parce que je sais qu'après il n'y aura plus rien Quand tu sauras qui je suis et que tu seras dégrisée tu ne voudras plus de moi ... Mais je t'aime Mione je te demande juste une nuit ...

Ce discours aurait du alerter la jeune fille mais elle n'était pas en état, pour un soir elle ne voulait pas savoir, alors elle lui pris la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Ils parcouraient les couloirs s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre, profitant du moment présent, ils oubliaient tout. Ils s'aimaient juste comme deux amants sans problèmes de sangs et de situations. Dray pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, elle était décorée comme il le pensait dans des tons rouges et or. Un détail fit sourire Draco, elle avait une photo de lui sur sa table de nuit.

-Je vais me changer, dit elle

Il ne garda pour sa part que son boxer noir et s'attendit à voir la lionne déboulée dans un déshabillé sexy de soie mais il fut bien étonnée. Elle avait détachée ses cheveux qui flottait librement sur ses épaules et elle portait un tee-shirt long et décoloré qui lui arrivai aux genoux. Et ce qui étonna le plus le serpent c'est qu'il la trouvait bien plus sexy habillée ainsi. Elle s'assis à côté de lui, ils se dévisageaient, profitant l'un de l'autre. Dray capta une lueur de désir dans les yeux de la lionne lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur ces muscles. Puis ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'allonger ,épuisés . Hermione se lova contre l'épaule de Draco, il caresse doucement ses cheveux et murmure des mots doux à son oreille. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer un Malefoy aussi doux et attentionné. Hermione ferma les yeux et murmura avant de s'assoupir

-Je t'aime Enzo

Ce fut comme un électrochoc pour le jeune homme qui ne dit rien et la serra doucement contre lui. Draco avait brusquement envie de la réveiller et de lui hurler que c'était lui Draco Malefoy et qu'il l'aimait! Mais il n'osa pas... Une larme coula sur la joue du serpent et disparu dans les cheveux de la Lionne.

-Moi je t'aime Mione mais tu ne me vois pas et je suis trop con pour te le faire savoir...Je sais pas ce qui est le mieux pour toi, peut être que je dois te laisser avec Enzo et qu'il saura t'aimer mieux que moi... Mais je peux ma m'y résoudre.. Laisse moi du temps s'il te plait... Juste du temps...

Mione s'agita dans son sommeil, doucement il la berça et elle se calma. Alors il ferma enfin les yeux et rejoignit sa lionne au pays des rêves.

Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour convaincre la femme qu'il aime, le temps lui filait entre les doits ...

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini =) j'espère que j'ai mieux répondu à vos exigences ;) Merci encore à **mapoucinette** pour son aide.

Surtout laissez des commentaires ça m'aide beaucoup et ça évite que je doute *.*

bisouuuuus *carotte' qui a un peu peur *


	7. Journée 5

Bonjour à tous =) désolée pour le retard, grosse panne d'inspiration et j'avais peur de vous décevoir ... Je vais essayer de faire passer ce petit coup de mou au plus vite =). Encore désolée. =$ Au passage mon absence était aussi due au fait d'un conseil. Celui de ma classe et ... Je passe en L ! Je suis super heureuse *.*

Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai écrit une autre dramione** "Le jour de sa vie"** c'est une OS , je vais répondre aux rewievs ici =)

* * *

**Guest:**je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes... Je tape trop vite et ne repère pas toujours mes fautes en me relisant... pour ce qui est de la longueur de la fiction, je l'ai fait volontairement courte pour me sortir d'une déprime c'est sortit tout seul=) désolée si cela ne t'a pas trop plut

**Espe29:** Ron est un personnage sympathique, je trouve que dans cette fiction il devait être mature =) contente que ça t'ai plus ;)

**claire:**Je vais me répéter un peu puisqu'une autre rewiev est similaire je suis désolée pour les fautes mais a longueur était voulu, de plus j'ai déjà vu d'autre fiction plus courte :)

**WatchHeart7076: **merci pour ta rewiev qui m'a fait super plaisir =) j'espère ne pas te décevoir si tu revient ;p

Merci aussi à ceux qui l'ont mis en fiction favorite

* * *

J'ai aussi traduit la fiction anglaise de TheIcelander** "Juste une**** dramione",**je répond rapidement aux commentaires ;)

**McGo:**Fidèle au poste :b heureuse d'avoir un commentaire de ta part =) pour ce qui est de la longueur rien n'es à moi tout est à l'auteur =)

**Maeli'Claire: ** Hey=), merci pour ta rewiev, la longueur ne dépend pas de moi ;)

Merci aussi aux lecteurs annonymes =)

* * *

Enfin je vais répondre aux rewievs pour cette fiction =)

**Coq- Cinnelle : **Merci pour ton soutien =) ça fait plaisir de se savoir suivie, que ce soit bien claire, je n'arrêterais pas ma fiction avant la fin, tant qu'il y aura un seul lecteur je  
continuerais ;) j'espère que la suite te plait :b**fantasia-49:**La suite dans ce chapitre ... =) profite **nissa31: **contente d'avoir une lectrice aussi fidèle =) faut pas pleurer ;b voilà la suite =)  
**Guest**: haha je comprend je suis aussi pour Draco =) merci d'être là

**faerycyn : **C'est sur que ça fait mal .. Voilà la suite =)

Merci aux lecteurs invisibles =)

Voilà, bon allez j'arrête mon blabla et profitez=)

* * *

**Cinquième journée**

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle se sentait bien malgré un violent mal de tête. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'avoir trop bu a veille, elle referma les yeux pour se souvenir de la soirée passée. La gueule de bois qu'elle avait ne lui avait pas fait oublié sa soirée. Elle et Enzo, Enzo et elle... Cet homme était tellement différent de Malefoy... Doux, attentionné, gentil, merveilleux...Il n'avait rien dit quand elle était arrivée non pas en déshabillé sexy mais en tee-shirt. Elle avait même capté dans ses yeux une lueur de désir et d'amour. En revanche Malefoy ce serait moqué d'elle, elle en était sure. Il l'aurait traité comme une moins que rien, une "sang de bourbe"... Enzo n'avait même pas essayé de coucher avec elle, il était à l'opposé total du "Dieu du Sexe". Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna doucement vers l'homme qui respirait paisiblement à ses côtés et elle poussa un léger cri d'effroi. Ce n'était pas Enzo mais Draco qui était à ses côtés!C'était impossible, elle se souvenait d'Enzo et pas du serpent. Pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, se n'était pas d'Enzo mais de Dray qu'elle était amoureuse. La lionne se sentit mal, la pièce se mit à tourner et sa respiration se fit sifflante. Et si ils avaient couchée ensemble ? Et si elle lui avait révélé des secrets? La panique pris possession d'elle et elle se sentit mal, très mal. Elle sentit les larmes venir mais ne put rien faire pour les arrêter, son visage était crispés, la lionne ne put retenir une plainte rauque. Son désespoir était immense... L'homme à côté d'elle s'agite et pose une main sur l'épaule de la lionne, il remarqua rapidement que la jeune femme pleure, elle est agité par des sanglots. Draco se releva d'un bon et pris la lionne dans ses bras.

-Mione, Mione calme toi! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune femme le pousse violemment et hurle d'une voie cassée

-Ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu te fous de moi peut être ? Je viens de passer la nuit avec mon pire ennemi alors que je croyais être avec Enzo! Si ça se trouve tu m'a obligé à faire des choses et et ...

-Je ne t'ai rien fait, on s'est juste embrassé et hier tu ne me disait rien... Tu me pense assez lâche et pitoyable pour profiter de toi?, mumura-t-il sourdement

La rouge et or fut étonnée de capter une profonde douleur dans ses paroles. Se préoccupait il vraiment de ce qu'elle pensait ?La fureur reprit cependant rapidement le dessus

-Bien sur que oui! Je te rappel que tu es un serpent avec des idées de merdes, tu me méprise depuis qu'on s'est vu, tu as un comportement de merde, aucune valeur. Tu était un mangemort, tu es responsable de la mort de Dumbeldore, tu es le chien de ton père! Tu n'es qu'un salaud et je hais!, hurla la gryffondor

Sans un mot, il lui tourna le dos et partit en claquant la porte. La jeune femme ramena les draps vers elle, elle venait de tout gâcher, elle lui avait hurler ses obscénités pour ne pas lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait ... Elle avait honte d'elle même, elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit, du moins en partit. Mais elle ne lui aurait jamais dit de la sorte, elle ne voulais pas le blesser. Elle n'était pas à gryffondor pour rien, alors elle prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son serpent. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Draco lui tournait le dos, ses mains étaient posées sur le bureau. Il le serrait tellement fort que ses doits étaient blanc, elle s'approche et pose une main apaisante sur son bras.

-Je suis désolée...

-Va-t- en, je suis en colère je veux pas te blesser, dégage!

La rouge et or le fixa surprise " je ne veux pas te blesser", alors se pourrait il qu'il l'aime aussi ...?

-Tu reste ? ok alors tu m'a dis mes quatres vérités je vais te dire les tiennes. Tu 'es qu'une "sang de bourbe" une putain de Miss-je-sais-tout qui m'a toujours devancé et je déteste ça. T'a une tignasse brune à la place des cheveux et tu n'es pas parfaite loin de là. Pourtant je t'aime ...Je t'ai détesté pendant longtemps et maintenant je t'aime...

Il s'approcha de la rouge et or qui surprise n'osa pas reculer, il l'embrassa. Leur baiser était exigeant. Puis il se détacha d'elle et continua

-Sauf qu'entre nous sa ne pourra jamais marcher, le prince des serpentards et la reine des gryffondors... On est pas pareil et tu mérite mieux

Hermione le fixa sans rien dire

-Je comprend, tu as honte de moi, je m'en vais tu ne me reverra plus

Et elle sortit de la pièce, chacun s'allongea sur son propre lit, il était encore tôt et on dit que le sommeil chasse les tracas alors les deux fermèrent les yeux et sombrèrent dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

La jeune femme se réveille sans le savoir avant Draco, elle remarque qu'Enzo est assis sur une chaise.

-Ho heuuu salut, murmure la rouge et or gênée

-Salut, dit Enzo avec un sourire, pas la peine de faire cette tête là je ne t'en veux pas, tu préfère mon frère c'est la vie. Par contre on peut rester ami ?

Ces derniers mots ont presque une intonation suppliante, la lionne lui saute dans les bras.

-Bien sur qu'on peut ! J'avais tellement peur que tu sois fâché contre moi...

-Mais non , on est ami, le rouge et or la regarde amusé, par cotre dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard au cours de Rogue, connaissant le temps de préparation d'une fille...

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, la jeune femme lui tire la langue puis se dirige vers la salle de bains. Elle s'habille rapidement et rejoint Enzo.

-Allez on y va Mrle macho , lui lance Hermione en passant son bras sous le siens

-Je suis pas macho, s'offusque Enzo amusé.

Les deux compères s'empressent de rejoindre en riant le cachot du maître des potions.

Dray lui venait seulement d'ouvrir les yeux, il le regretta immédiatement. Une forme était assise sur un fauteuil ce qui le fit hurler .

-Putain Blaise t'es fou ?! Tu m'a fais peur qu'est ce que tu fais là? T'es pas censé rentrer ici comme tu veux !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Draco, sourit le métis, très ... masculin ce cri mais bref passons, je suis venu te parler

-De quoi ? De Granger ? C'est réglé.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Comme tu veux. Narcissia ?

La mère de Draco entra calmement, et regarde son fils, une lueur amusé dans les yeux.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il m'écouterais pas! Je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec cette chose.

-Je ne suis pas "une chose" Blaise, réplique Malefoy

-Ca c'est ce que tu dit... ricane le métis, avant que Draco ai pu lui répondre il quitte précipitamment la pièce

-Bonjour Mère, comment allez-vous?

-Mieux que toi si j'en crois les rumeurs, tout Poudlard parle de ton comportement avec Hermione, tu te comporte comme un imbécile. Je vois dans tes yeux que tu l'aime Draco... Pourquoi la repousser ? Votre rancune et les idées de sang appartiennent au passé!

-Mère, j'apprécie votre sollicitude mais ma vie privé ne concerne que moi, je suis désolé de devoir écourter votre visite mais j'ai un cour de potion dans moins de cinq minutes...

-J'ai compris Draco, tu ne veux pas parler, soupire Narcissia

Elle se lève embrasse doucement son fils et sort. Draco se dépêche de nouer sa cravate et se précipite au cours de potions. Rogue lui sourit malgré son retard.

-Asseyez-vous Mr Malefoy

Saint Potter et weasmoche ricanent dans leur coin en constatant son retard.

-Mr Potter et Mr Weasley puisque la situation semble vous amuser, j'enlève 10 points chacun à Gryffondor, pas la peine de me fusiller du regard de la sorte Miss Granger ou j'enlève encore 10 points.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de ricaner.

-Bien aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre à préparer du véritaserum, par groupe de trois vous préparerez cette potion et vous la testerez. Inutile de vous agiter je définit moi même les groupes. Miss Granger avec Mr Malefoy et Mr Zabini, Mr Potter avec Miss Parkinson et Mr Morte ...

Rogue énuméra tout les groupes provoquant des grognements de mécontentement, Hermione pris ses affaires et vient s'installer à côté des serpents en soupirant.

-Alors Griffy, on est de mauvaise humeur? lance Pansy

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et commence à préparer la potion, Draco et Pansy ne travaillent pas et passent leur temps à discuter.

-Bien ,finit par dire Rogue, vous allez testez dès à présent vos potions, vous vous poserez chacun deux questions. C'est parti.

Hermione se tourne vers ses partenaires.

-Toi d'abord Granger, dit Draco

La rouge et or prend courageusement la potion, attend quelques minutes puis les regardent.

-Bien je commence, dit Maefoy alors es tu amoureuse de moi?

-Oui, murmure Hermione, elle plaque une main horrifiée sur sa bouche mais ne peut arrêter sa voix

-Tu pensais ce que tu as dit ce matin? continu Drago sous le regard agacé de Pansy

-Oui, en parti, mais je ne te l'aurais jamais dis de la sorte, je suis désolée

-Bon à moi, réclame Pansy, es tu vierge

-Bien plus que toi en tout cas, s'exclame la rouge et or

-Tait toi, tu m'agaces, bon as tu couché avec Draco

-Non , s'écrit la griffondor révolté

-Arrêter de hurler Miss Granger vous me fatigué, Mr Malefoy, prenez une goutte de véritasérum et répondez à une seule question de Miss Granger, pendant ce temps Miss Parkinson, rangez les ingrédients , dit Rogue

Pansy s'exécute en râlant, Draco fait semblant de prendre une goutte de potion.

-Es tu amoureux de moi?, chuchote la rouge et or

-Bien sur que non enfin, s'exclame le serpent

Hermione le fixe, sans un mot, il ne l'aime... Elle prend ses affaires et sort de la pièce en courant au moment ou la sonnerie retentit. Draco la regarde partir mais ne dit rien, il poursuit sa matinée de cours. A l'heure du repas, il remarque que la place de la griffondor est vide, il ne dit rien et se dépêche d'elle en cours de métamorphoses. Celui-ci se déroule très lentement. Après cette heure de cour, son après midi est libre, il rejoint donc ses appartements. Le serpent n'a pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Hermione, il s'inquiète pour elle. La porte de sa chambre claquée violemment contre le mur, le sort de ces pensées. Il n' a pas le temps de lever les yeux qu'un coup de poing lui est donné.

-Connard!

Draco relève les yeux pour voir son agresseur.

-Blaise ? Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu viens de le casser le nez!

-Tu n'as pas le nez casé imbécile par contre tu es un connard! Tu l'a poussé à bout, tu as fait d'elle ta proie et tu l'as blessée, t'es pas comme ça mec alors reprend toi, s'exclame le métis.

-Mais de qui de tu parle, s'étonne Draco

-Hermione est à l'infirmerie, elle a pris des médicaments, trop de médicaments, elle a fait une tentative de sucide...

Draco n'attend pas la fin de la phrase, il se précipite à l'infirmerie, et entre rapidement.

-Mr Malefoy, les visites sont interdites pour Miss Granger, surtout de votre part, lui lance Pompom

-Attendez vous ne comprenez pas j'ai fais l'idiot, le con même et je regrette, laissez moi la voir s'il vous plait...

L'infirmière attendrit par les accents de sincérité du jeune homme finit par le laisser entrer.

-Pour le moment elle ne se réveille pas, et ses chances de survies sont minces ... Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir. Elle vous à laissé une lettre par contre.

L'infirmière lui remet puis le laisse. Dray prend une chaise et regarde la griffondor. Elle est extrêmement pale, ses cheveux bruns forme une auréole autour de son visage, elle à l'air si mal... Le serpent se reproche sa conduite mais il sait qu'il est trop tard... Ses yeux se posent sur la lettre qu'il tient dans sa main, alors il l'ouvre.

_Cher ange,_

_Je t'imagine bien ricané devant sur ce surnom mais c'est un de ceux qui te vas le mieux. Après la fouine bien sur ... Je t'aime tu sais, plus que tout.. J'ai attendu que tu le vois, mais tu ne semble pas me remarquer. T u m'insulte, en permanence ,"sang de bourbe" est sans doute une des plus fréquente. Et tu n'imagine même pas à quel point ça me blesse... Après cette nuit je pensais que tu comprendrais que je t'aimai... Et pendant un moment j'ai même cru que mon amour était partagé. J'ai espérée ... C'était fragile, si fragile, comme une aile de papillon... Et puis sous véritasérum, tu m'a dit la vérité tu ne m'aime pas ... Je sais que j'ai t'ai insulté et je m'en veux... Je suis désolée je quitte ce monde je t'aime ... Pardonne-moi d'être si faible mais je ne vois plus d'autres issue..._

_La tignasse Brune_

Dray laisse ses larmes couler, elles effacent l'encre mais pas sa douleur. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, mais un Malefoy n'est pas censé tombé amoureux ...Ses main se crispent sur la lettre, il s'en veut ...

-Je te promet Mione que je vais te surveiller, je serais toujours là pour toi, je te laisserai plus, tu vas t'en sortit, on va s'en sortir... Mais me laisse pas...

Dray repense à sa promesse, il ,e lui reste plus que deux jours pour conquérir sa lionne ... A bout de nerf, le blond ferme les yeux et s'endort, la main de la brune serrée dans la sienne

* * *

Voilà =) Alors que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'attend vos commentaires, allez pleins de bisous ;b

Carotte qui vous aime


	8. Journée 6

Tout d'abord bonjour à tous =) merci pour votre soutien et pour vos commentaires j'y répond de suite =)

**Claire:** oui L comme littérature ) merci mon orthographe n'est pas catastrophique je te jure que dans mes copies de Français je ne fais quasiment aucune fautes, mon problème est que je tape trop vite et que certaines touches marchent mal ... je devrais me relire mais j'oublie souvent de le faire ... j'utilise le correcteur world mais il n'est pas toujours efficace :/ merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas

**Guest:**je trouve ton commentaire légèrement agressif, l'erreur est humaine que je sache, il s'agit d'une faute de frappe, merci de t'inquiéter pour ma scolarité mais tout va bien, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus sur le sujet. Bonne continuation.

**Fantasia-49: **merci pour ta fidélité , un peu de drame n'a jamais fait de mal ;b voilà la suite =)

**Matildouuu:**en effet, il s'agit d'une erreur de ma part, désolée pour cette incohérence et merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer=)

**Abgrund:** comme je t'ai répondu en MP je ne vais pas revenir dessus mais je tenais à te remercier pour ton soutien

**nissa31:** ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles ! sans vous j'aurais déjà abandonnée je crois x) voilà la suite

**Wizzette:** merci pour ton soutien sur mon autre fiction qui m'a aussi aidée sur celle-ci

Sans attendre plus je vous laisse lire on se retrouve en bas ;b

* * *

**Sixième journée**

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la brune n'avait pas bougée, elle était toujours aussi pâle. Mme Pomfresh se dirige vers lui, le vert et argent lève la tête, ses yeux sont remplis d'espoir.

-Alors? Elle va s'en sortir hein ?, la voix du jeune homme est suppliante

-Nous ne savons pas Mr Malefoy, le problème c'est que le cœur de cette jeune fille est brisé, elle ne semble plus vouloir revenir parmi nous... Et dans ce cas là aucune médecine, aucune magie ne pourra l'aider...Ses amis voudraient la voir, je vais les laisser entrer, essayez de ne pas vous fâchez entre vous s'il vous plaît...

L'infirmière alla ouvrir la porte et laisse le groupe d'adolescent entrer. Neville, les traits tirés s'avance dans la pièce avec Luna. La blonde a perdu son air rêveur, elle semble avoir été ramenée de force à la réalité. Derrière eux arrive Ron , il a les yeux cernés et les gardent baissés, il semble culpabiliser. Harry entre à son tour, ses traits sont soucieux et il serre fort la main de la jolie rousse. Ginny semble abattue, ses yeux sont rouge, elle est très pâle. Elle s'avance d'ailleurs vers Draco, il la regarde sans comprendre ce qu'elle attend. Elle le fixe puis lui assène une claque magistrale.

-C'est de ta faute ça!, hurle la rouge et or, pas que de ta faute mais en grande partie!Elle t'aime et vous vous blesser comme deux gamins ! C'est pitoyable!

-Chuuuut Ginny, Mme Pomfresh nous a dis de rester tranquille, dit Harry en retenant la rousse. Elle le fusille du regard mais se calme.

-St Potter à raison de te dire de te taire, réplique Malefoy froidement , mais tu as aussi raison de me dire que c'est de ma faute, je suis un véritable salaud...

La stupéfaction cloue les gryffondors sur place, depuis quand Malefoy reconnait-il ses torts ?

-Écoute Malefoy, il y a un truc qui va pas, depuis que tu es revenu à Poudlard, tu as changé, trop changé et de manière brusque, on ne peut pas te faire confiance parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que tout ça cache tu comprends ?Donc on ne sait pas comment se comporter avec toi... Tout le monde peut changer et a le droit à une seconde chance.. déclare Harry

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, mais je n'ai rien à expliquer. Et encore moi à vous.

- A nous peut être pas, mais à Mione oui, réplique Luna, tu l'a blessée, c'est à toi de la sauver à présent, seul toi peut l'aider...

-Tu as une solution miracle peut être Loufoca? ricane Malefoy

-Ne l'appelle pas Loufoca, tête de gland!, s'emporte Neville

Luna pose une main apaisante sur son bras et dévisage Draco

-C'est vrai qu'il à une tête de gland, dit-elle amusée, mais ce n'est pas le sujet et j'ai une solution, tu dois la convaincre que tu l'aime et que tu as changé c'est ce que tu t'était fixé comme objectif non ?

-Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?, s'étonne le vert et argent, ho non, le blond ferme les yeux mi-amusé mi-énervé, Blaise sort de derrière ce putain de rideau et vient ici!

Le métis sort de derrière le rideau du lit voisin en souriant

-Oui la chose ? Ho tu es en colère peut-être ? Tu vois je me suis rendu compte que tu as merdé avec Hermione, ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille et toi tu te comporte mal. Donc j'en ai parlé avec ses amis. Voilà, claironne le métis

-Ne m'appel pas "la chose"! Et depuis quand on est pote avec les griffy hein ? C'est nouveau ça ?

-Depuis que tu es amoureux de Granger, réplique Blaise

Le blond se lève visiblement prêt à frapper Blaise mais Luna l'arrête.

-Tu perds du temps Draco, on va te laisser mais tu as la solution juste devant les yeux...

-Elle dort Loufo...Luna, je ne peut rien lui dire

Luna se contente de lui adresser un sourire rêveur et sort de sa démarche sautillante en entrainant Neville et Ron. Ginny, elle, fixe sa meilleure amie les larmes aux yeux, elle l'embrasse sur le front et sort sans un regard pour les serpents suivie par Harry. Draco reste seul avec Blaise.

-Elle est folle cette serdaigle, Granger ne m'entend pas qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui explique!, s'emporte Draco

Le métis s'apprête à lui répondre mais l'infirmière venu voir l'état d'Hermione le devance

-Mr Malefoy, une personne dans le coma , ce qui est le cas de Miss Granger, peut entendre ce qu'on lui dit, c'est avérer, alors si vous souhaitez lui parler faite le. Je tenais aussi à vous informer que son état de santé semble s'améliorer.

Sur ces paroles l'infirmière les laissent, Blaise s'éclipse discrètement.

-Parler à quelqu'un qui dort on aura tout vu, grommelle le serpent, regarde ce que je fais pour toi hein ? je me ridiculise alors ouvre les yeux !Bon si je te dis pourquoi j'ai changé tu te réveille ? Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, Dray prit une inspiration et finit par se lancer. A peu près un mois avant la bataille finale, j'ai finit par avoir des doutes sur les idées de sangs, Tatie Bellatrix t'avait torturée et je ne l'avais pas supporté. Non pas que je me préoccupais de ton sort mais je n'en pouvait plus de voir tout ses fils de moldus torturés devant mes yeux , mais je n'agissais pas. Ho tu vas me trouver pitoyable hein ? Toi quand tu n'es pas d'accord avec quelque chose tu agis ,comme avec ton association comment s'appelle -t-elle déjà ? La crasse ? Ha non c'est vrai la S.A.L.E...J'espère que tu n'a pas entendu ce passage sinon tu vas me tuer... Bon bref je dévie du sujet là. Blaise, Théodore et Pansy, mais elle ne sert à rien, on passaient nos journées à assister aux tortures des moldus... Et un jour Théo en a eu marre d'être passif.. Il a voulu agir, il voulait rejoindre l'ordre du Phénix, Blaise et moi on ne voulait pas mais on lui a promis de ne rien dire si il partait. Pansy n'a pas dit un mot. Au bout d'une semaine Théo avait pris sa décision, il devait s'enfuir le soir même, mais au moment de partir, Voldemort est entré avec trois mangemorts, il était au courant de son projet. Pansy se tenait derrière lui, c'est cette salope qui lui avait dit, elle avait eu peur... Voldemort m'a mis sous imperium avec Blaise et nous à obligé à tuer Théo à coup de Doloris. Je ne pouvais pas lutter ...Théo est mort et Voldemort nous a obligés Blaise et moi à rester, il a menacé de tuer nos mères respectives... Je regrette de ne pas être resté à vos côtés pendant la bataille finale quand Harry simulait sa mort ... J'ai eu peur, c'est là que je compris le geste de Pansy, même si je ne l'excuse pas... Après la guerre j'ai décidé de changer, de faire tomber ce masque que je garde, pour Théo... Quand à toi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi pendant la bataille finale, ton courage m'a impressionné. Même quand tout semblait sans espoir tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout, je t'ai trouvée magnifique ce jour là...Et puis tu me résisterais je le savais et j'aimais ça, j'aime les défis ... Et je t'aime Mione je t'aime alors ouvre les yeux..., murmure Draco

Il attendit quelques minutes espérant la voir ouvrir les yeux, le regarder, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle bouge même pour le claquer ...Mais la brune restait immobile, plus pâle que la mort. Une larme coule le long de la joue du jeune homme.

-Tu devais le faire, murmure une voix fluette

-Luna j'ai suivi ton conseil et ça na servit à rien! Arrête, arrête de me faire espérer!Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il faut faire!

-Pas la peine de me hurler dessus, réplique la blonde, il fait presque nuit va te coucher, elle t'a entendu elle va revenir à nous j'en suis sure...

Luna pose une main sur l'épaule de Draco, il ne se dégage pas, il sait qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. La jolie serdaigle agite sa baguette, le lit une place d'Hermione se transforme en lit deux places.

-Voilà, vu que tu es têtu dort à côté d'elle mais repose toi, lui conseille la blonde

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es gentille avec moi? , murmure le serpent stupéfait

-Tu n'es pas un salaud Draco, je sais que les gens peuvent se tromper. J'étais persuadée que les Ronflaks Cornus existaient, et puis je viens de réaliser qu'ils n'existent pas sinon ils seraient passer me voir... Pendant des années j'ai affirmé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils existaient... C'était ma mère qui me l'avait dit, mais elle avait inventée ses créatures pour que je m'évade, que je rêve.. Après sa mort je voulait continuer à y croire, je me suis trompée, ils n'existent pas, chuchote la bonde, alors je sais ce que c'est de se tromper, même si là on ne parle pas d'une faute grave ...

Draco écoute la jeune femme parler, il l'a toujours trouvée débile, elle et ses idées farfelues, elle et ses vêtements excentriques...Et il se rencontre qu'elle est tout le contraire, Luna est une jeune femme qui voit la vie comme un rêve, elle ne se pose pas de question, elle a juste besoin de voir la vie derrière un voile pour la supporter. Elle représente la pureté, elle est bien plus mature qu'en apparence ! Il remarque que la jeune femme à laissée couler quelques larmes. Gentiment , il la prend dans ses bras et la berce doucement.

-Je suis désolée, d'habitude je ne pleure jamais, la jolie serdaigle s'écarte et lui adresse un sourire contrit, il faut que je te laisse dormir et puis si je ne reviens pas Neville va croire que tu me dragues.

La jeune femme l'embrasse sur la joue et se dirige vers la porte, Draco lui attrape le poignet, elle se retourne surprise.

-Luna ... Merci, murmure le jeune homme

Luna lui sourit et part de sa démarche sautillante. Draco lui se tourne vers sa brune, doucement, il s'allonge à ses côtés et pose la tête de la rouge et or sur son épaule. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux, il sait que si il prend en compte le temps qu'il s'était donné il ne lui reste plus qu'une seule journée...Il regarde la lionne qui respire paisiblement et il finit par s'assoupir, priant pour qu'elle se réveille.

* * *

Bon j'ai essayé de faire plus attention aux fautes ... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous continuerez à me lire=) Désolée pour ceux que j'ai déçue ...

Bisous carotte qui vous aime


	9. Journée 7

Bonjour

à le final ... ça fait bizarre ... Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivis et qui ont commentés; voici les dernières réponses aux rewievs !

**fantasia-49 :****merci d'avoir été aussi fidèle voilà la fin =)** **nissa31** :voilà la fin ... =( je suis toute triste je sais qu'elle est courte mais je n'avais aucune idée ... explication en bas ;) merci pour ta fidélité qui m'aide beaucoup =) **Mcgo**Hello poulette =) merci d'être passée

* * *

Septième journée

Draco , rêvait, il rêvait qu'Hermione se réveillait, mais son sommeil fut rapidement interrompu par une douleur cuisante à la joue.

-Espèce de salaud, hurlait une voix, pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais parlé ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?! Et l'association s'appelle la S.A.L.E et ça ne signifie pas sale et elle est super bien !

Draco ouvrit les yeux, la brune lui faisait face, elle était toujours aussi pâle, ses joues étaient rouge de colère, elle tremble. Il s'avance doucement vers elle, espérant qu'elle ne va pas le repousser. La brune le laisse s'approcher et attend, il la prend doucement dans ses bras et sent qu'elle se crispe.

-Mione , pardon, je n'aurais jamais du te repousser et je n'ai pas pris de véritasérum, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais...

La rouge et or ne dit pas un mot, elle resserre son étreinte , elle hésite, elle murmure:

-Qu'attends tu de moi Draco ? Attends tu que je sorte avec toi ? Tu compte me blesser ?

-Non Mione, non je veux juste t'aimer à ta juste valeur, comme la courageuse lionne que tu es. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir dans les bras d'un autre, je te veux à moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais laisse moi juste te prouver que j'ai changé ...

Hermione fixe le vert et argent sans un mot, quel mot ajouter? Doit elle lui répondre ?

-Draco on se connait à peine, murmure la rouge et or

Draco se crispe il sent qu'elle va le repousser et il ne peut pas le supporter alors il se lève et commence à partir.

-Attend Draco! , chuchote Hermione en attrapant le poignet de Draco.

-Stop, crache le jeune homme, je ne veux pas savoir la suite

Le jeune homme se dégage avec fureur et sort. Il tombe nez à nez avec les gryffondors qui le fixent stupéfaits, sans un mot, il les contournent et sort. Ginny entre rapidement et remarque Hermione, allongée sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille et des larmes coulant sur ses joues pales.

-Salaud de serpent, s'énerve Harry, qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ?

Hermione les fixent sans répondre

-Ginny... Aide moi à me lever

Quelque peu inquiète Ginny aide son amie à se lever, celle-ci effectue quelques pas et avant que ses amis ai pu parler se précipite à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie . Sans s'inquiéter du ridicule de sa situation, la rouge et or court dans les couloirs. Elle vacille, perd l'équilibre, sa chemise de nuit bat contre ses jambes. Elle repèrent une tache de cheveux bonds translucide, sans hésiter elle court vers lui et hurle

-Dracooooooo

Le jeune homme se retourne et par réflexe ouvre les bras pour récupérer la jeune femme tremblante. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qui lui arrive mais elle le devance

-Draco je voulais dire qu'on se connait à peine mais qu'on peut apprendre, tu as changé et je l vois. Je veux découvrir l'homme que tu es devenus... S'il te plait ne te referme pas ...

La jeune femme tremble, Draco lui caresse doucement les cheveux et finit par murmurer:

-Là là c'est finit tu as totalement raison.. Comme d'habitude, ricane le jeune homme

Hermione lève les yeux vers lui, ses yeux chocolats qu'il aime tant sont emplis d'un mélange de colère et d'amour, sans réfléchir il s'approche d'elle et pose ses lèvres sur celle de la rouge et or. C'est un baiser rempli d'amour d'espoir et de soulagement. Ils ont l'éternité pour s'aimer...

* * *

Voilà c'est court, très court et je m'en veux un peu mais je n'avais pas d'idée et je tenais vraiment à vous poster une fin. J'estime qu'il vaut mieux une fin courte que pas de fin du tout ! Merci à ceux qui ont été là je vous aime =) Par contre la fiction n'aura pas de suite ;) bisoooous


End file.
